The Most Beautiful Princess
by animomma
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor have to remind their daughter that she's the most beautiful princess in town.


The door to the apartment clicked open, and Yuuri heard the excited chatter of voices. Smiling, he continued chopping vegetables for dinner, and called out, "Welcome home, you two! I'm in the kitchen!"

The smaller of the voices called out, "Coming, 'Tousan!" A few seconds later, with a flounce of her dark hair, his daughter came bounding through the doorway to fling herself around his waist.

Yuuri laughed affectionately and ruffled her hair. "Hello to you, too, my Aki. How was your day?"

But before she had a chance to answer, Yuuri's husband burst into the kitchen and flung himself on top of his small family in a blur, nearly knocking all three of them to the floor. Makkachin decided that this looked like fun, and bounced up to them, barking and wagging his entire body in his excitement.

"Viktor!" Yuuri scolded, quickly putting down the knife so he could attempt to contain the small hurricane that was his family. This proved to be almost impossible, however, between his cuddling husband, wiggling dog, and giggling daughter, and he soon found himself on the floor at the bottom of a heap. Finally giving up, Yuuri laughed along with the other two until they were all out of breath. Wheezing, he lifted his head up and directed a half-hearted tirade at the silver head nuzzled into his chest. "Hey, Viktor, get off of me! I was trying to make dinner! You could have killed all of us, jumping on me like that while I was holding a knife!"

The head raised itself up and looked at Yuuri with the bluest, merriest eyes he'd ever seen, eyes that still startled. Viktor laughed, "Oh, Yuuri, you worry too much. I trust you to keep us all safe."

Yuuri sighed. "That's not the point, Viktor. You have to be careful!"

The small black head pressed into his stomach bolted up at this reprimand. "'Tousan, don't get mad at Papa, we just love you! We wanted to say hi, _da_ , Papa?"

Viktor smiled happily at their daughter. " _Da_ , Akiya!" His smile became smug when he turned his face to his husband, however.

Yuuri narrowed his eyes in return. He was fairly certain that Viktor and Aki were always in cahoots. They were so similar in personality, always ganging up on him with their playful antics and pranks. And whenever Yuuri tried to scold Viktor, _the one who should be the responsible adult_ , Aki leapt to his defense with a winning smile that she had surely learned from her Papa. In fact, the two of them were so alike, that Yuuri was hard-pressed to see any of himself in their beautiful daughter.

He inwardly accepted defeat on this issue, and gently pushed at his husband. "Ok, you two. I'm happy to see you, too. Now can you get off me so I can finish dinner?"

Aki didn't move, but instead looked expectantly at Viktor, who screwed his face up in mock thought. "Hmm, I'm not sure. That seems like something that we should each earn a kiss for."

Aki immediately took up this cause, cheering, "Yeah, a kiss, a kiss, 'Tousan, a kiss!"

Yuuri released his breath in a short burst in defeat, a small smile playing at his lips despite himself. "All right, that seems like a fair payment. Here you go, Miss Akilina," he said, planting a tender kiss on the top of her head. She giggled and obediently sprang up off of her parents, laughing and throwing her arms around the neglected Makkachin as he licked her cheek excitedly.

Taking advantage of the extra space, Viktor plopped his chin onto Yuuri's chest, training his ice-blue eyes onto Yuuri's brown ones. His breath hitched in his throat, and he blushed a bit, noticing Viktor's small smirk at his reaction. He couldn't help it, though. Even after all these years, he couldn't help but being struck in the oddest moments by this man's beauty. He was still by far the most beautiful person Yuuri had ever seen, something Viktor had absolutely no qualms about using to his advantage.

Such as now, when that gorgeous Russian gave him an innocent look and asked sweetly, "And where's my kiss, _lyubov moya_?"

That was just not fair. Combining pet names with that face. How was he supposed to stay mad at this infuriating, wonderful man? He finally gave up, laughing and pressing a gentle kiss to his husband's lips.

Viktor, however, seemed to have a different kind of kiss in mind. As soon as Yuuri's lips touched his own, he levered himself off the floor with his elbows, lifting his body so that he was fully over Yuuri, deepening the kiss as he did so. As Yuuri's eyes widened in shock, Viktor seized the moment of his surprise to suck on his bottom lip, drawing a small mewl from the man sprawled beneath him.

Just as Viktor's tongue traced the seam of his mouth, however, Yuuri heard a small voice squeal from above them, "Eeeewww, 'Tousan, Papa, stop it! That's gross!"

Viktor withdrew from his husband's mouth and raised himself up to a sitting position, and laughed gently at their daughter's open look of disgust. "Ah, Aki, there may come a day when you don't think kissing is so gross, though."

She looked horrified at the mere suggestion, dark eyes widening as she protested, "No way! That's yucky, Papa!"

Viktor just laughed again and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "Come on, _printsesa_. Let's let Otousan finish cooking." Raising himself off the floor, he reached down to grab Yuuri's hand, hauling him upwards into his waiting arms. Yuuri barely had time to register this before his husband was giving him one last, chaste peck on the lips.

"Papaaa!" Aki squealed, running out of the kitchen in horror, Makkachin bounding behind.

Yuuri looked at the other man sideways. "Viktor…"

He smiled blithely. "Oh, no. I chased off little Aki. I suppose that means that I can keep kissing you…" He leaned forward to make good on these words, kissing the tender spot just below Yuuri's ear.

Yuuri shuddered, but still managed to push away his crazy Russian. "Viktor, come on. I really have to get dinner ready here. But, I promise…" he paused a bit for dramatic effect, summoning up his best _eros_ face. "…later, you can kiss me all you want." He punctuated this statement with a small lick of his lips.

He noted with some pride that Viktor looked like he'd been frozen in place, eyes locked on Yuuri's lips. Satisfied, he turned around and walked back to the cutting board, letting his hips sway a little with the movement. As he began chopping again, he felt a hand trail sideways gently across his lower back as his dazed husband stumbled into the living room to await his dinner.

Viktor made his way out of the kitchen, still in a haze. You'd think that after all these years, he would be less dumbstruck by his husband's sexual charms. He let out a small, dreamy sigh. That was impossible, though. Yuuri was simply the most gorgeous man alive. How could poor, mortal Viktor be expected to resist his charms?

He managed to find his way to the couch and plop himself down on it bonelessly. Aki looked up at him from the oversized armchair she was sitting in, and sighed loudly. "Papa, you're making that weird face still."

This woke Viktor up a bit. "Oh, sorry, _malyshka_. I was just thinking about how much I love Otousan."

Aki looked less than impressed, and went back to rifling through her sparkly pink backpack that she'd hauled up on the chair next to her. She found what she was looking for, and, with some difficulty, managed to pull out a wrinkled piece of paper. She held it out expectantly, saying, "Here, Papa, can you look at this?"

Viktor rose up on his heels a bit so he could take the proffered paper, then settled back down to look it over. He smiled as he scanned it. "So, Aki, your school's having a dress-up day next week?"

He looked up at her, and she nodded quietly, not meeting his eyes. Viktor frowned. Something was clearly bothering her. She was never quiet about anything, preferring the loud, boisterous attitude that made Yuuri shake his head and say with a smile that she was exactly like her papa.

"Is there something wrong, _moya orel'ka_?" Viktor asked gently, scooting across the couch so he could be closer to her. She still didn't look at him, so he leaned over and tipped his head upside down, directly into her line of sight. That startled a smile out of her, but it quickly faded back into a look of worry. As he withdrew his head and sat back up, however, Aki followed his eyes with her own.

"Papa, it's about the dress-up day. All us girls were talking about what we were going to dress up as, and a bunch of the other girls were talking about being princesses. I said that I wanted to be a beautiful princess, too, and Misha…" she stopped for a second, her breath hitching in her throat. "…Misha said that I'm not pretty enough to be a princess. She said that…I should just dress up as a frog instead." She sniffled bravely, trying fiercely to hold back the tears that shone in her black eyes.

Viktor, horrified, reached over and hauled her bodily into his lap, squeezing her tightly to his chest. "Aki, _malyshka_ , don't you listen to that nasty girl. You are the most beautiful girl in the whole world!" He felt her little body shake with tears, and held her even tighter. "Do you know why girls say that to other girls, _malyshka_?" Without taking her face from his chest, Aki shook her head. Viktor continued, "Girls say that when they're jealous of how pretty another girl is, Akiya."

Tentatively, Aki looked up at him. "R…really, Papa?"

The hopeful look on her face broke his heart and steeled his resolve all at once. "Of course, _lapochka_. After all, how could you not be beautiful? Have you seen your Otousan?"

She looked confused. " _Da_ , Papa, so what?"

Viktor smiled. "Well, you're beautiful just like him. Beautiful silky hair, beautiful dark eyes, beautiful little nose," he said, punctuating his words by tapping the tip of her nose. She smiled shakily at that, but still looked unconvinced.

An idea struck Viktor. He craned his head up to steal a furtive glance at the kitchen, gratified to see his husband's back still busy at the counter. He made a big show of looking all around the apartment, as if making sure that there were no spies listening. Aki watched him with expectant amusement in her eyes. She knew that Papa's silly games were always fun.

He hunched his shoulders down and cupped a hand to whisper in her ear, "Can you keep a secret, _moya orel'ka_?"

She nodded hastily. Viktor stretched his head around to address the dog laying at their feet and stage-whispered, "What about you, Makkachin? Can you keep a secret, too?" He wagged his tail lazily, and Aki giggled.

Viktor smiled. Good, Phase 1 was working. Time for Phase 2 of his plan. He darted a last glance at the kitchen, this one a real precaution, and whispered to his rapt audience, "Otousan is definitely the most beautiful. Do you want to see proof?" Aki nodded, but Viktor pursed his lips in mock disbelief. "Now, Akiya, you have to promise that you won't tell Otousan that I showed you this. He would be very upset with me. But you should see how beautiful he is. So, do we have a deal?" More enthusiastic nodding.

Satisfied, Viktor whipped out his phone and quickly searched through his photos until he found the album he was looking for. It was several years old, buried in his old transferred files, but he managed to locate the album and flick it open. He selected the first photo, and turned it around to show his daughter.

He was gratified to hear a little gasp come from the girl. She reached out a finger, not quite touching the screen. "Oh, Papa, he's so beautiful," she breathed, staring at it.

Viktor swelled with pride. He loved hearing his Yuuri praised, no matter who did it. "I know, isn't he?" Viktor gushed. He quickly turned the phone back around and flicked to the next one. "And look, here he is from another angle." Aki nodded reverently, staring at the photo with some of the same awe Viktor had felt the day he took the photo.

After a few moments of silence, she looked back up at him and asked, "What is this from, Papa?"

Viktor smiled fondly. "This is the outfit that Otousan wore the first season that Papa coached him. He skated to a song called 'Eros,' which means a special kind of love. He came very close to winning the Grand Prix that year, but he lost to Uncle Yurio."

Aki gaped at him. "How could he have lost to Uncle Yurio when he looked that beautiful?"

Viktor laughed softly. "They judge skating on more than just your costume, that's how. But nobody could take their eyes off of Otousan when he skated in this outfit. So you see, _malyshka_ , since Otousan is so beautiful, and he's your father, there's no way you can't be beautiful too, _da_?"

She considered this slowly, chewing the idea over as if it were a piece of gum. Finally, she beamed up at Viktor. " _Da_ , Papa!"

Her smile was contagious, and Viktor echoed it back at her almost without thinking. "Good! Now, my beautiful _printsesa_. What would you like to dress up as for school?"

Aki's hand instantly shot out to point at Viktor's phone. "I want to look just like 'Tousan!"

Viktor's breath caught, and he felt like his heart was going to burst. He pulled his adorable daughter into a great big bear hug, making her squeak. "Papa, what are you doing?" she demanded.

Viktor smiled into the hair on top of her head. "Then, my Akiya, you shall be a beautiful princess, as beautiful as Otousan! You just leave it to me!"

Aki squealed and wormed her way out of Viktor's arms, jumping up and down in her excitement. "Oh, Papa, really? Can you really make me a princess dress like 'Tousan's?"

As if he could say no to such a precious request. "Of course! You just leave it to Papa, you'll be the most beautiful girl in the world next week!"

Yuuri wandered into the living room at the end of this sentence. "Oh, Viktor, Aki's the most beautiful girl in the world all the time!" he chided with a smile.

Viktor's eyes widened. He couldn't let Yuuri find out about their plan until it was all ready, or he would surely object vehemently. And that simply wouldn't do. Not when Aki had her heart set on being beautiful like Otousan. Not when it was the most adorable thing in the entire world to be able to dress up his daughter like Yuuri at her own request. He quickly looped one arm around Aki and whispered in her ear, "Remember, _printsesa_ , no telling Otousan, or he'll spoil the surprise! It's our secret!"

She nodded sagely, trying to look somber, but mostly looking thrilled at being included in such a solemn promise.

Yuuri eyed them suspiciously. "What are you two whispering about?"

Viktor put on his best wide-eyed look. "Why, nothing, _solnyshko_. Isn't that right, Aki?"

She shook her head. "Nope, nothing, 'Tousan. It's a secret."

Yuuri smiled slightly. "Well, all right, then. Looks like it's a special secret. I came to tell you two, though, that dinner's ready. Can your secret wait until after we eat?"

Aki thought for a second, then nodded.

"Good. Now can you set the table please, Aki?"

"Ok, 'Tousan." She trotted off dutifully to get the dishes.

Viktor got up to help her, but was stopped by his husband at the doorway to the kitchen. He turned to look at his love, and was met by a suspicious gaze. "Viktor, what exactly are you two cooking up now?"

He grinned, pecking his husband's lips with a swift kiss. "You'll just have to wait and see, my Yuuri."

A week later, Yuuri sat in the living room, perplexed and waiting for his family to emerge from Aki's room. The two of them had been very secretive for the last week, holding frequent whispered conferences, sharing confidential glances, and going on a few secret outings that he had been absolutely forbidden from attending. It was simultaneously frustrating and incredibly sweet. This morning it seemed to be coming to a head, as Viktor had announced to him after he'd gotten dressed that he was to sit in the living room and wait for when the time was right. He'd winked conspiratorially at Aki, who had smiled in delight and done her very best to wink back properly, only managing a prolonged blink. Yuuri had managed to stifle his laughter, and had allowed himself to be guided to the seat of honor in the oversized armchair, where he was sure to have an excellent view of the two of them exiting Aki's room.

For several minutes, all that was heard from the other side of the door was a flurry of zipping, fabric swishing, and furtive whispering. Finally, Viktor opened the door, bending over to wave Aki back into the room as he stepped out. With a flourish, he bowed to his husband. Yuuri couldn't help rolling his eyes and simultaneously smiling in adoration.

"My dear Otousan, it is my pleasure to announce that after a grueling week of planning, fittings, and endless work, your surprise is now ready for you. Without further ado, may I present your lovely daughter, the Princess Akilina!" At these words, he threw open the door to Aki's room with a flourish and bowed low. With a rustle of fabric, she stepped out.

Yuuri sucked in his breath sharply. She was beautiful. And she was wearing… _eros_?

The dress echoed the silky black outfit he'd worn during his first season with Viktor. Long, mesh sleeves, black, bejeweled top, high collar. However, where his outfit had been made with a mind towards motion, this was made entirely with a princess in mind. The skirt wrapped around one of her legs, made considerably longer than the one he had worn several years ago, the side of the skirt trailing the floor, then coming back up to fasten to her waist in the front and back at the point where the other leg became a silky, tight black pants leg. And, to top everything off, Viktor had managed to slick her hair back in a mock version of Yuuri's own performance hair, although hers was secured with a dark blue hair tie at the rear.

Viktor cleared his throat, and Yuuri was startled out of his admiration. Aki spun in a circle, the skirt whispering around her ankles as she did so. "Well, 'Tousan? What do you think? Am I a beautiful princess?"

Yuuri nodded fiercely, and hoarsely replied, "You're the most beautiful princess in town, _malyshka_." He didn't say anything else, not trusting his voice to hold back the tears that pricked at his eyes. Instead, he stepped forward and knelt down on the floor, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"'Tousan! You can't hug me so tight, you'll mess up my princess dress!"

He withdrew hastily. "Ah, of course, I'm sorry. Forgive me, Princess Akilina."

She giggled up at him, then turned to Viktor. "Papa, do you think I look beautiful, too?"

Yuuri glanced up, too. That was a mistake. Victor looked to be on the verge of tears, too. Yuuri quickly looked away as his husband replied reverently, "Oh, yes, _lapochka_. Like Otousan said, the most beautiful one in town." He lost himself in his smile for a moment, then shook his head as if to clear it. "All right now, _printsesa_ , it's time to go to school! Go collect your things, and I'll drive you there. She smiled hugely, and sedately walked back to her room to do as she had been asked.

When she disappeared through the door, Yuuri turned towards his husband, incredulous. "Viktor, what is all this?"

Viktor beamed. "Isn't she the most beautiful, precious thing you've ever seen?" Yuuri nodded in dumb agreement as Viktor continued, "She looks just like you, doesn't she? It's dress-up day at her preschool today, and she told me last week that she had a…little altercation with one of the girls at her school." His face darkened visibly.

Yuuri gasped. "Oh, no, did she get in a fight? Why wouldn't you tell me about something like that?"

His husband shook his head. "No, no, not a fight. Some other little girl told our _orel'ka_ that she wasn't beautiful." His eyes narrowed dangerously. "I took care of that, though. I had a little…chat with her father and the director, and made sure they understood my thoughts on the matter." Yuuri shuddered. He didn't envy those two at all. The only time he'd ever seen Viktor truly furious was when someone he loved needed to be defended. Yuuri still felt a hot surge of anger at the news of his little girl having been bullied, but he knew full well that his husband had tied up any loose ends there were about the situation. Therefore, he skimmed over that issue and pressed on to the next question in his mind.

"But Viktor, that doesn't explain why she's wearing _eros_?"

His husband beamed. "Ah, yes! A stroke of genius, if I do say so myself! You see, I had to remind our lovely Aki just how beautiful she is, and I thought, what better way to do that than to show her how beautiful her Otousan is, too?"

Yuuri gave him a look that carried the weight of his confusion and exasperation. "Vitya! Why would that be your first line of defense in this? And why would you show her me in _eros_?"

Viktor blinked, looking truly confused. "I don't understand what you mean, Yuuri. You were stunning as _eros_ , and I had it readily available on my phone, so I showed it to her. And since you're her father, she has to be beautiful like you, right? And then after that, she decided that she wanted to be a princess just like Otousan, and that was that. How was I supposed to say no to her when her inspiration was my beautiful Yuuri?"

Hot tears stung at Yuuri's eyes again, and he felt his face crumple into something in between crying and laughing. He gave a wobbly smile as one tear dripped down his face. "No, of course you couldn't say no, Viktor. And she looks beautiful. It is a lovely surprise, thank you."

A hand reached out to wipe away his tear, and Viktor stepped to close the gap between them, taking Yuuri gently into his arms to kiss him tenderly. Yuuri returned it, reveling in the sweetness of the entire moment.

At least until a shrill voice cried out from behind them, "Papa! 'Tousan! Stop it! That's gross!"

Yuuri pulled back and scrubbed his eyes, laughing. "All right, Aki-hime, we'll stop. Come on, Papa, let's get our little princess to school. Can you go pull up the carriage?"

Viktor bowed. "Of course, _zvezda moya_. Anything for my beautiful ones."


End file.
